


A Daring Rescue

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at a young age, Findekáno feels compelled to acts of heroism, although they don't always turn out quite as he had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daring Rescue

Nerdanel stared at the sight before her with a mixture of annoyance, amusement and resignation. Maitimo stood with Tyelkormo on his left and Findekáno on his right, holding both younger boys by the hand, all three dripping muddy water onto the floor of her studio. Maitimo seemed to only be wet from the thigh down, but the others were soaked from head to foot. A tendril of pondweed clung sadly to one of Findekáno’s braids.

She glared at Maitimo. “Nelyafinwë Maitimo, you had better have a good explanation for this.”

He looked ashamed. “I’m sorry, amil. I know I was supposed to be looking after Findekáno, and I was, I was reading him a story under the tree by the stream - ”

“And it was a good story!” put in Findekáno. “It was about a prince who got kidnapped by an evil wizard! But I never found out what happened to him because Russandol never got to the end of the story. Russ, read me the end of the story tomorrow? Please?”

Maitimo smiled down at him. “Don’t worry, Fin, of course I’ll read you the end of the story.” He turned back to his mother. “Then we saw Tyelko playing by the side of the stream - ”

“I was being careful, like you said ammë, I promise!” Tyelkormo whined.

Findekáno giggled. “He fell in!”

“Did not! You two distracted me and I slipped! The bank was slippy!” Tyelko aimed a kick at Findekáno, which was made more difficult by the fact that Maitimo was standing between them. He calmly held them both at arms length, with the air of someone who had done this many times before.

“Anyway, then - ”

“Then we planned a daring rescue operation!” piped up Findekáno, cheerily.

“That’s not what happened!” protested Tyelkormo. “Then  _you_  fell in!”

Nerdanel glanced at Maitimo for clarification. He looked apologetic. “Findekáno _jumped_  in. I tried to stop him, but… anyway, then I waded into the stream and pulled them both out.”

She looked at the sodden trio in front of her, and the rapidly growing puddle of muddy water on the floor. She wondered what Anairë and Nolofinwë would think when their son got home like that. But somehow she could not find it in her heart to be angry. She was just profoundly glad that they were all safe. She sighed.

“Alright. Russandol, can you get them both some dry clothes? Findekáno can borrow something of Tyelko’s, it will probably fit him well enough. Just, whatever you do, don’t let your father see you like this…”


End file.
